The new student Yaoi
by Anonymous yaoi
Summary: Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki just go to school together, the death note is not contained here. Ryuuk is in this story but not from the start. Please note, - This story is being published while writing, I don't know for how long I'll be writing or where it's going to end. - English is not my first language I do not own anything! Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Light pov

Annoyed by all the typically teenage girls, I again try to focus on the teacher on front of the class. Behind me, three girls are gossiping about some new strange kid. In one week, I've got my final exams and then I finally can leave this place. I really don't get the stereo type vision, not all Asian's are smart, some are even more dumb than the cast of jersey shore. Again, I hear the same rumor.

''I heard he's a genius, he wanted to take his finals here for some reason. He looks like he never sleeps but also like a genius who has gone insane.'' I hear one of the girls. Annoyed I role my eyes. Can't they stop talking for just 10 second? I look around the classroom but don't see new faces. This new kid isn't here. Maybe I'll meet him some day, I actually hope so. Maybe he has more to offer to a conversation than the idiots around here. The teacher finishes the class so grab my books and leave the room. The intercom makes a noise and the principals voice speaks loudly through the school.

''can Light Yagami come to the principal's office, I repeat, can Light Yagami come to the principal's office.'' I sigh deeply and walk through the hallways. The white walls are damaged by rioting students and the colored lockers are shedding their paint. When I reach the office door I knock and wait for the principal to call me in.

''come in!'' I hear him yell so I open the door and step in to the office. The principal is sitting in his chair behind his desk, and in front of him is a young man sitting oddly. Knees up to his chest, one hand on his knee and his right thumb on his lips. He's hair is raven black, he's dark eyes are puffed by lack of sleep. Maybe he is the new student everyone is talking about.

''you wanted to see me, sir?'' I ask politely.

''yes, Yagami-san, please take a seat.'' The older man tells me, pointing to the one empty chair besides the raven-haired young man.

''I would like to introduce you to Ryuuzaki, he just signed in at our school to take his finals. Since the two of you have matching grades, I'd like to ask you to show him around.'' The principal says.

''of course I'll show him around, no problem, sir.'' I say and look at the anorexic looking man besides me who smiles politely.

''all right then, he has the same schedule as you so you can show him to his class.'' The principal says, by which he wants us to leave. I stand tall, bow and make my way to the door. Ryuuzaki follows me quietly.

''we have a lunch break this hour.'' I tell him on what he barely reacts. He just keeps walking next to me. He's wearing blue jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt. He's skin is pale and his face is skinny. Although he looks unhealthy, he has this charm over him, which I find slightly attractive. As we walk past the café's on campus, he suddenly stops in front of the bakery and looks at the sign. He looks at me but doesn't say a word.

''do you want to eat here?'' I ask him on which he nods. He's awfully quiet. He hasn't spoken a word. We go into the bakery and sit at a table. Some girls look at us. If this is the genius, which I think he is since he has comparable grades, then he is the biggest rumor at this point. The waiter comes to us and we order. The first time I hear his voice.

''I'd like a chocolate cake please.'' He says in a soft sweet voice.

''for me a turkey sandwich please.'' I say. The waiter nods and goes back behind the counter. I look at Ryuuzaki who still hasn't spoken a word to me.

''are you always this quiet, Ryuuzaki-san?'' I ask him.

''well, yes, in a matter of fact, I don't like to waste words.'' He says.

''so instead of gaining a friend with a brain in his head which he can use, I am just stuck with a mute?'' I ask him, more rudely than intended. He looks up from the cup of tea he holds oddly with three fingers.

''are you offended by me being quiet?'' he asks me.

''no, I'm just annoyed.'' I reply to him, looking straight into his black eyes.

''what a wonderful choice of words, Light-san.'' He says with a devilish grin. The waiter comes back and gives Ryuuzaki his cake, after which he gives me my sandwich.

''thank you.'' I tell him, on which he smiles and walks away.

''so, Yagami-san, tell me about yourself.'' He says in a formal tone.

''nothing much to tell, to be honest, I wake up, go to school, eat, go jogging and then I do my homework.'' I say.

''really? How come?'' he asks me. It looks like he is truly interested.

''I find school important. So I make sure to finish it with good grades.'' I say. A almost unnoticeable smile brightens up his face. Not the same sinister grin as in moments before. A truly happy smile. Like he is glad that I like to study.

And so, the day went on. He followed me around the school so I hadn't had a change to overthink what had happened. Now where walking to the train station, making our way home. In the train we are being pushed together because of the lots of people. I feel his warm breath against my neck, his fragile body tightly against mine. The temptation of running my hands all over his body is huge. I want to touch him, smell his sent of sweets, kiss those pale lips.

''getting excited, aren't we?'' he asks me suddenly, with his breath stroking against my cheek.

''I'm sorry, what?'' I reply, suddenly aware of the member in my jeans, wanting to join the party. Why am I acting like this? I've never felt this way before. Not even looking at my dirty magazines this member grew.

''you are getting excited, are you not?'' he whispers, stroking his soft pink lips against my jaw. He's teasing me, because of this, I grand myself permission to feel his pale skin. And do so by letting my hand slide softly over his hip underneath his white shirt. He's sweet scent of chocolate and strawberries enters my nose and makes my heart beat wildly when he shivers. His nose touches my cheek, his hands grab my coat and I pull him close to me, eliminating the small distance between us. He's eyes avoid mine, but his nose is touches mine, his lips almost against mine. My heart starts beating faster and faster which he notices clearly. His left hand follows, my bodylines which makes my breath go faster. I place my fingers on his face, softly touch his cheek and softly put my thump upon his lip. He looks at me, his eyes beg me to kiss him, he's lips softly kiss my thumb while he bites. The train stops again, next stop, I'll have to leave the young man to my chagrin. He takes my hand and looks at me.

''what is it?'' he asks me.

''I have to get off the next stop.'' I tell him.

''well, then I'll see you tomorrow.'' He says.

''you look sad.'' I tell him softly.

''that's because I've never met anyone like you.'' He tells me with his sweet voice. A warm feeling over comes me. This is wrong. The gay culture is japan is rising but it's still not normal for to males to love each other. While looking into his beautiful eyes, I notice my stop is near.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' I tell him on what he nods. As I turn around my heart starts to ache but I ignore it and step off. When I turn around my eyes catch his one more time. I leave the station and go home where my mother greets me.

''hello honey, how was your day?'' she asks me.

''as usual, so, heard anything about that exchange student thing?'' I ask. Schools around the neighborhood have had a number of new temporarily student since one school burned down. Maybe Ryuuzaki is one of those students.

''well yes, we get a teenage boy, around your age. So you'll have to share rooms.'' She says.

''you know he's name?'' I ask her.

''no, I don't, but he's coming tonight, maybe you'll become friends.'' She says. This student will be here for at least a week. Maybe a little longer, depending on what school he goes to. My school is open for the next three weeks, so you can better your grades last minute or get extra study points. I change in my sport clothes and look at my mom.

''I'm going for a jog, see you in an hour.'' I tell her and head out. I love running. It clears my head. After a while I head back home, seeing a white car in front of our home. Surprised I go inside and hear mother speak, I see Sayu standing in the kitchen, daydreaming.

''oh, Light, the student is here!'' she yells to me. I walk in the room and see the raven-haired boy.

''Ryuuzaki-san?'' I ask on which he turns and smiles.

''good afternoon, Light-san.'' He says.

''you two know each other?'' Sayu asks me.

''yeah, we have the same class schedule.'' I say, trying to hide my smile.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' I tell them and turn.

''oh, you two will be sharing rooms, show him the way Light-kun.'' Mom says.

''right, come one Ryuuzaki-san.'' I say where after Ryuuzaki follows me. We go upstairs, into my bedroom.

''nice family you have.'' He says when he sits on my bed. Mom must have a mattress somewhere.

''thank you.'' I mumble, not really knowing how to start a conversation. I decide to take a shower so go to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes I am standing underneath the nice hot water.

Ryuuzaki pov

I watch Light leave the room after he, again, says he's going to take a shower. The boy moves gracefully with his perfect body. He's personal hygiene is better than that of the common teenager, he is taking great care of himself. He smells like apples, and his perfectly highlighted brown hair is softer than puppies. Hungry for his sweet apple scent, longing for his soft touch, he interrupts my daydream by coming in, wearing nothing but his underwear. I've seen you trying to hide your happiness Light Yagami. You won't have me fooled. He puts on his pajama pants and sits beside me on the bed. I look at him, his cinnamon eyes pierce into mine and then a smile appears.

''did you just ate chocolate?'' he asks giggling.

''yes, why?'' I ask.

''it's still on your cheek, and your shirt.'' He laughs after which he softly kisses my cheek and gets of the chocolate with his fingers. His soft touch makes me shiver. What is he doing to me? I've always been someone who talked people down with my intellect, but around him, I am the idiot. Well, not the idiot but I can't think straight. My mind keeps wondering off. How can I concentrate on my studies with this delicious, divine man around me? His kiss didn't take long, but his fingers are still stroking my cheek softly. With every small millimeter his hand makes, a great trembling goes through my entire body, still my eyes are locked on his. My heart races. My mind won't work. And my body aches for his. His face still so close to mine so I can feel his breath. I want to move forward and press my lips against his, but my body is too afraid of his reaction. Slowly, I place my hand in his neck, letting him know I want more. His lips press softly against mine while he speaks.

''have you ever done this before?'' he asks me on which I look him in his twinkling brown eyes.

''never.'' I tell him, waiting for a passionate kiss. But the door opens and shocked he turns. His mother is standing there with a smile.

''we can eat in ten minutes. Oh, and if you don't mind, can you two share the bed? Your dad is not home yet and I can't get the spare one from the attic.'' His mom tells us. She's a sweet woman and Light seems to love her very much.

''it's all right with me, what do you think Ryuuzaki-san?'' he asks me.

''no problem at all.'' I say softly, disappointed because I can't feel his touch anymore. But his hand touches mine while his mother keeps talking. I can't pay attention to what she is saying, my mind is only by his hand that holds mine. How come I've fallen for this young man, in less than a day?


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuuzaki pov

It's early in the morning when I wake up, I've never been good at sleeping in. Light is still fast asleep, he lies on his belly with a wonderful smile, mumbling something I can't understand. His muscular back rises every time he breaths. This beautiful young man next to me is like a gift from god. He moans softly while he mumbles half sentences. Why is he a man? How does he have this impact on me? Softly I follow his spine with my cold fingers, because of this he shivers. He rolls to his side, his back facing to me. I lie back down and put my arms around his waist. If he wakes, I just act asleep, he can't blame me for something I do in my sleep. He turns again so I close my eyes. Now he's facing me, and I don't know if he's awake. His breath softly strokes my face every couple of seconds and I feel his hand on my cheek.

''why can't this be normal?'' He sighs in a whisper. Then he slowly moves my arms and gets up from the bed. I hear him shuffle across the floor, trying not to wake me. I roll on my back and raise myself. He turns around and smiles.

''I hope I didn't wake you.'' He says.

''no, you didn't, I'm just hungry.'' I answer and get up from his bed.

''well, let's have breakfast.'' He says with his sweet voice. I nod and follow him to the kitchen in nothing but my pajama pants. His firm behind looks amazingly well from this side. Yes, I put my hand on his buttocks last night while he was asleep. I don't feel bad about it, he has an wonderful tight behind. It's like chocolate pudding, that good. When we go into the kitchen, his mom greets us good morning.

''how did you boys sleep?'' she asks us.

''wonderful miss Yagami, thank you.'' I reply politely.

''yeah, me too.'' Light says, still a little drowsy. He's cute when he has just awoken. And as he sleeps. Well, he is always cute. Damn it, why do I feel this way? Why do I act like this? This is not me. Usually I am all about logic and calculations, maybe it's because of this new town. Yeah, that must be it, I cannot be in love with this youth.

''Light-kun, you're awfully quiet this morning.'' Miss Yagami says.

''hm? Oh, yeah, I think I'm still a little sleepy.'' He explains.

''what time do we have to be at school?'' I ask him.

''class starts at 1.15 pm, so we have to catch the train from 12.30.'' He says softly. The clock on the wall says it's now 11.30, so we have an hour. I empty the plate of disgusting healthy food and stand.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' I say and go back upstairs. Leaving him alone with his mother. I shower quickly and when I get back into Light's room, I hear him and his mother speak.

''so you've become friends?'' she asks.

''yeah, but for some reason I feel strange. I mean, I like him and all, but I can't get him out of my head.'' He says, softly like he doesn't want me to hear it.

''what do you mean? You like, like him?'' his mother asks like she is a teenage girl, craving for gossip.

''well, I don't know, I hope not, dad would kill me.'' Light says. Well, typical Japanese, other gays are not to be disgusted, as long as they are not in your own family. If I turned out to be gay, I'd have no family to judge me, so for me, it would not really matter, but for him, it would most likely to be a disaster.

''no he would not. Light, your father loves you, in his eyes your perfect, and he will always think of you that way.'' His mother says. I hear Light sigh deeply. He does not believe her.

''I don't know mom, this perfect picture he has of me, I like it but it's a little much. I really can't keep up with that.'' He tells her. I button my jeans and put on my shirt. Then I look in the mirror. My weary eyes together with my entangled hair, of course he questions himself. No one will ever love me. That and I am almost anorexic. I ignore myself-hating thoughts and head back down stairs. Light passes me on the stairs and smiles at me. I smile back and again, go sit in the kitchen.

''so, Ryuuzaki-san, what is it that your parents do?'' she asks.

''oh, well, my parents past away when I was young, I live with a caretaker.'' I tell her.

''oh, I'm so sorry.'' She apologizes.

''don't worry, I get this a lot.'' I reassure her.

''well, you can stay as long as you'd like.'' She says.

''thank you, but I don't plan to stay long, I am looking for an apartment, I want to study at the university in Tokyo to join the police task force, so as soon as I've got time, I will be looking for a place to live.'' I tell her.

''oh, really? Light also wants to go to the police academy. Maybe you two will be in the same class.'' She says happily.

''yeah maybe.'' I respond. I can't have that happening. Thanks to him, my emotions stand in the way of thinking logical. And it actually pisses me off that I can't focus on anything for longer than 2 minutes. Not even food!

Light pov

When we are in class, Ryuuzaki takes the place next to me and smiles. I wish he could be mine. Or at least that he would feel the same way. The teacher starts his lesson while Ryuuzaki keeps writing in his notebook. Behind us, I again hear some girls gossiping softly. It keeps annoying me.

''can you see it? What is he so focused on?'' one of the idiots asks.

''he's writing LY with hearts around it.'' Another giggles.

''what? Is he in love? Like he'd ever find it, looking like that.'' On this I turn around and look at the three blond Lolita girls.

''can you shut up for even a second?'' I ask them loud and rudely. The entire class is silent, everyone looks at me.

''Yagami-san, please go to the principal's office.'' The teacher says. I sigh deeply and look at Ryuuzaki.

''I'll see you after class.'' I whisper and leave the room. I really don't want to go to the principal. The man is so strange. Rumor has it that he comes on to students. I decide that it's not needed to go and leave the building. I go to the bakery and ask for a chocolate cake to go. Then I go back outside and lay on the grass. Knowing that Ryuuzaki can see me if he would look out the window. Yesterday we exchanged phone numbers. Well, he put his number in my phone and called himself. My phone buzzes, so I check the screen. A text message from 'L'. Trying to remember who L must be, I open the text. 'please quit taunting me and go to the principal's office, or you won't sleep so quietly tonight.' I can't suppress my smile and answer the text. 'please pay attention to the teacher or I'll be making it hard for you too.' I send back. Not much later, the school bell rings loudly. There is an afternoon break now so I keep lying in the grass. Then Ryuuzaki surprises me by taking place on my lap. The sun shines behind him.

''well hello.'' I say with a smile.

''well hello, why did you get so angry with those girls?'' he asks me. Why? No idea why I got angry over it, but it was because they were mean.

''they were talking mean about you.'' I tell him truthfully.

''you don't have to protect me, Light-san.'' He says, looking offended.

''I know, but still, they do that every single day in every single class, it annoys me.'' I tell him on which he smiles.

''you're cute when you're angry.'' He spills out giggling.

''you're cute when annoyed.'' I tell him, my face close to his. I want him to kiss me. I want to show everyone I like him.

''so, you've been laying in the grass this whole hour?'' he asks.

''no, I've got you chocolate cake.'' I tell him and give him the small container.

''you noticed it this morning?'' he laughs. Why wouldn't I have noticed this morning, all I notice is him.

''yeah, I could clearly see it.'' I laugh.

''how sweet of you. Thank you, Light-kun.'' He says, less formally and starts eating the cake with his bare hands. Now I want to be that piece of cake. It's amazing how he keeps appreciating all the sweets he stuffs himself with.

''so, do you only eat unhealthy?'' I ask him, pointing at the cake.

''my body got used to it as healthy food, that's the advantage of being an unhealthy human.'' He says smiling and takes another bite.

''you overload yourself with sugar.'' I tell him.

''and still I'm skinnier than you.'' He says and holds a bit of his cake in front of me. I open my mouth and he lets it fall.

''hm… alright, that is good cake.'' I admit to him.

''I know, right?'' he says happily. Again I sit up, my face close to his.

''Light-kun, not here.'' He says softly an pushing me away.

''but Ryuuzaki-kun.'' I start but he stops me, I want to be with this man.

''not until your fathers permission, Light-kun.'' He says. Why my father's permission, if I do this and he doesn't accept, he'll just kick me out of the family like any normal family.

It's late when I am doing my homework. Ryuuzaki is still out hunting for apartments and it annoys me that he isn't back. My phone rings so I pick up.

''Light Yagami speaking.'' I say, while still trying to focus on my homework in which I fail miserably.

''hey, it's me, I'm heading home now.'' I hear Ryuuzaki on the phone.

''okay, you find something?'' I ask, hoping he didn't. if he finds something, I'll have to miss him.

''well, there is this one place I really like, but I'll have to find an roommate. It's too big.'' He says.

''really?'' I reply, not knowing what he wants from me. Of course, if he asks me, I'll move in with him right away.

''yeah, it's a two minute walk from the university I want to attend to, which I have a 67% change of being accepted into, before I get my degree. It's a fair price a month so I think about taking it.'' He says.

''what university?'' I ask. Secretly hoping he will go to Rissho-university.

''Rissho-university, why?'' he asks. Thank you god, for saving my love life on tiny bit!

''well, if you want a roommate, I will also attend to Rissho-university after my meeting.'' I say.

''really? When is your interview?'' I ask him.

''tomorrow.'' I tell him and then I hear a tone that he has hung up or his service has disconnected. I look at my phone and put it down. I look at the drawing and shock when I feel two cold hands on my naked back. Striking forward to my chest, where after two lips are pressed in my neck. I turn my head and smell a combination of chocolate and strawberries. It is a typical Ryuuzaki scent.

''come here.'' I say softly to him so he takes a seat upon my lap.

''Light-kun.'' He whispers softly, with just a tiny space between our lips. I have to tease him, I have to get him to kiss me. Still, my body does not want to wait for him to finally make this move. It's so frustration, if I try to bad, he'll lose interest.

''how about now?'' I ask him. Confused he stares at me. In my opinion, asking for a kiss is different than forcing it.

''please Ryuuzaki-kun, kiss me.'' I beg him. He presses his forehead against mine and his hands caress my neck. I lay my hand behind his head and kiss him. His soft lips are like silk. I playfully bite his lip, hoping for permission for a French kiss. But he does not grand me this permission.

''just kiss me.'' I implore. My left hand on his chest, my right hand on his leg. He sighs deeply, stands up, pulling me with him to the bed. He pushes me down and takes place on my lap. He presses me into the mattress and looks at me.

''this is wrong.'' He says, slowly and controlling. It's wrong, but he wants this as bad as I do.

''do you care, keeping it a secret for now? Nothing wrong with two friends having fun together.'' I say, I need this.

''can you keep that a secret?'' he replies on which I kiss him. He's slightly startled by this but does give in for a moment.

''I can try.'' I tell him on which he smiles. He places his lips upon mine and while his tongue glides over my lips, it's like fireworks explode, he's hands grab me everywhere over my body. My breath is faster when he puts a pause to our kiss by biting on my lip. My hands slowly seek his belly for flesh or some sort of sign that he's healthy. Then I feel his ass. A tight piece of meat on this beautiful body, normally I would find it disgusting that a person would be this skinny, I'd ask myself what was wrong that he or she would do this to himself. But for some reason, I don't mind. He's perfect. He's amazingly healthy for someone with this kind of diet.

''dinner is ready!'' I hear my father call. Both we sigh, knowing dad will come in if we don't go to the kitchen. And since he hasn't met my father, it wouldn't be easy if we were found like this.

''well, time to meet your father.'' He says softly and gives me another kiss. Then he stands up, I push him against the door and force him to kiss me. I just want one more.

''we have to go, or they'll catch us, and then we won't see each other again.'' He says. I nod and release my grip. We go down to the kitchen and my dad looks at us.

''nice to meet you Ryuuzaki-san.'' My dad says to Ryuuzaki and bows.

''nice to meet you too, Yagami-san.'' Ryuuzaki replies and makes a bow back. We sit and eat, dad talks about his workday to mom, Sayu is flirting with Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki is just eating and ignoring Sayu. He's so cute when he ignores her.

''are you two getting along?'' dad asks. Quickly I shake off that last thought and nod.

''yeah, we are, finally someone with intellect to talk to.'' I say on which Ryuuzaki raises his head.

''I have to agree on that, your son is a wonderful mixture between social value and intelligence.'' Ryuuzaki says with his sensitive tender voice, which makes me melt.

''so, how was apartment hunting, Ryuuzaki-san?'' mother asks him. Please let me daydream about him without them noticing!

''well, I found something real close to Rissho-university.'' Ryuuzaki says in a whisper.

''Rissho-university? That's a 2 hour trip from here, isn't it?'' dad says, looking at me.

''yes, it is.'' Ryuuzaki says, also looking at me.

''in fact, since we are practically roommates now, we thought about moving in together, if it's okay with you.'' I say. Ryuuzaki seems to relax a bit, of course he couldn't ask my parents if I could move in with him, they have to give permission, but they cannot make me do something. And Ryuuzaki doesn't really show what he wants, or takes it, like I do.

''well, since both of you seem really into this university, and Light-kun, I trust you in doing your homework, and trying to graduate top of the class, so you have my permission.'' Father says.

''thank you father.'' I say quietly and empty my plate. I need to get out of here before it goes into some wrong direction as usual.

''I'm going to do my homework.'' I say and go up to my room. I finish my math homework in no more than 15 minutes. Then Ryuuzaki comes in and throws himself on my bed. Obviously annoyed about something.

''what is it?'' I ask him.

''your sister and her flirting, do you think your dad will take back his consent of us living to getter if I kissed you in his presence?'' he asks, more annoyed than I ever seen him.

''I don't know, and you can tell a little lie to Sayu that you have a girlfriend or something.'' I say.

''yeah, that is an option, but I'd rather don't, the truth always comes out.'' He sighs and sits up straight. He comes to me and sits on my lap. Softly he puts his skinny arms around me and hugs me. I put my face in his neck, I smell his sweet scent of chocolate and strawberries. His own perfect mixture. I have to say, after all the rumors I heard, I thought that he wouldn't be this emotional. He does show his emotions a lot, only when we are alone. Only I have seen this side of him, at least, I think. And this is actually nothing, where does he keep his emotions?

''what are you doing to me?'' he whispers softly in my ear and he kisses my cheek. I love it when he's so open.

''you tell me.'' I say on which he smiles.

''weird that we've become so close after only two days.'' He says.

''true, must be faith.'' I laugh softly. Suddenly he stands tall, grabs my exercise book and looks at it. Then the door opens and dad appears. How did he notice that?

''no, you're doing it right.'' Ryuuzaki says and gives me back the exercise book.

''Light-kun, will you help me getting the mattress from the attic?'' he asks, slightly confused by Ryuuzaki his commend.

''sure dad.'' I say, slightly disappointed and raise. I want to lay in Ryuuzaki his arms!

''no, go on with your homework, I'll help him.'' Ryuuzaki says and follows him. Still not what I want to be happening.

Ryuuzaki pov

I walk behind Yagami-san and follow him up to the attic.

''it's a heavy lift.'' He says, smiling like he wants to test me.

''all right, let's do this the smart way then.'' I say on which he smiles.

''I've notices you and Light have become rather close.'' He says. What does he want to know?

''well, you are right, we indeed have.'' I say on which he smiles. We pick up the heavy mattress and get it to the second floor. We put it on the floor in Light his room, where Light has disappeared from his chair. Most likely, he went to take a shower. Sir Yagami says something and leaves. Disappointed I look at the bed. I want to sleep next to Light. I hear the door close and see Light through the mirror in his underwear.

''what are you disappointed about?'' he asks me with his amazing smile.

''I have to admit, I'd rather lie next to you.'' I sigh.

''well, I won't arrest you.'' He laughs. I roll my eyes at his comment and turn around. He's closer to me than just before. As I put a short kiss on his lips, I hear his mother call him for his assistance. We go back to the first floor where she commands him to do something while his dad looks confused. I myself go in the kitchen and grab one of the desserts I bought this afternoon. Secretly looking at lights delicate behind, while he tries to pick up the gigantic box in front of him. I like this view a lot.

''now, your mother told me about your conversation yesterday, I want you to know that I don't mind if you are like that. I just have to get used to it. As long as your honest.'' His father starts. The conversation from yesterday? Does he mean the 'I might be gay' conversation he had with his mom? Sayu smiles at me and sighs.

''they think Light-kun is gay.'' She giggles. So he does mean that conversation.

''really? So now what?'' I ask, as if I just make small talk. To tell a lie to Sayu, or just act polite, that is easy, but doing it to Light, that is a hard task. Besides the fact that I like him, he is, himself, a great liar. He can see through my lies easily. And I don't like lying to him.

''well, Light told mom about liking someone, mom did the rest, she talked him down, then she talked to dad. And now, dad is trying to tell Light, he doesn't mind.'' She says. What is it with girls and always gossiping? Where is the logic behind 'I heard that…'? it's like saying you like chocolate, but never tasted it. But on the other hand, I now know Light is in fact in love and looking at his way of behavior, it might be me. This brings a smile to my face.

''so, do you like Light-kun?'' she suddenly asks, pulling me out of my mind. I was just picturing him naked.

''yes, he has been a great friend.'' I say softly, I'm not going to tell her how I feel.

''oh, don't play dumb, you know what I mean, do you like, like him?'' she asks again. What is it with her and wanting to know everything? It irritates me. Maybe it's how Light explains dumb people, they fill their mind with useless information.

''I don't get what you are saying.'' I say and continue eating my late night snack. After a little while of ignoring Sayu her questions, Light walks in.

''Ryuuzaki-san, it's a miracle that you're still alive with all the sugar you put into your body.'' He says to me with a playful laugh.

''perhaps you should try it, it's delicious.'' I say and hold the spoon with pudding in front of him. He smiles and accepts the bite.

''really, how do you survive?'' he says laughing. I love that laugh so much.

''it's an addiction to sugars.'' I say softly. He rolls his eyes, grabs my wrist and takes me back to his room. There, he kisses me while pressing me against the wall. A slight moan escapes from my mouth when he presses his crotch against me.


	3. Chapter 3

Light pov

It's round 3 'o clock when I put my pen down and hand in my last test. I have now finished school and got into Rissho-university together with Ryuuzaki. I leave the classroom and see Ryuuzaki standing in the hallway, talking to some girl. She's giggling non-stop and it makes me annoyed. Maybe I might even be jealous. Most possible reason to be jealous is that we are clearly in love but have not actually outspoken each other as 'boyfriend'. We know we are in love, both of us know this, but an actual relationship has it not yet become. When I am almost near him, he looks up and smiles. I love his smile.

''Akemi, you know Light, don't you?'' Ryuuzaki says to her, while looking at me.

''yeah, we've met, I didn't know you two did.'' She says.

''Light-kun is my boyfriend.'' Ryuuzaki says sweetly and takes my hand. Ryuuzaki is acting a little strange the past week. He's so clingy. It's cute, real cute, but strange. He's not how I thought he'd be. Most importantly, we are a real couple.

''Light, come on, let's go.'' Ryuuzaki says and pulls me with him. Confused I follow him outside where he smiles and kisses me.

''where you day dreaming just now?'' he asks, happy but monotone.

''maybe I was, maybe I wasn't.'' I say on which he laughs.

''so, I'm officially your boyfriend now?'' I ask him. A mild blush grows on he's cheeks together with a smile around his pale lips.

''well, I rather tell everyone myself instead of it becoming a rumor.'' He says.

''so, I can kiss you in public now?'' I say, he smiles and nods. The train station is almost empty now so I pull him closer. Softly I kiss him, a show of fireworks explodes in me. A feeling of pure joy. I can finally show the entire world that he's mine. All mine.

Ryuuzaki is lying on the bed while I put all my stuff in boxes. We leave tomorrow. My father has said that he doesn't mind the fact that I am gay, but mom told me he didn't know it involves Ryuuzaki. So we haven't told him we are together. Besides that, mom thinks it's better if we wait with that. So Ryuuzaki and me are moving in to an apartment, share a bed, but there will be one more bedroom to fool dad. I look up and see Ryuuzaki looking through some boxes.

''so… why have dirty magazines if you don't do… you know… do business with it.'' He suddenly says.

''why are you looking at the stuff that I'm throwing out?'' I ask, not knowing how to react.

''just curious.'' He mumbles.

''instead of being curious, you may help.'' I say and throw my unfolded clothes at him

''that depends, what do I get in return?'' he asks.

''I'll let you sleep with me instead of kicking you on the spare bed.'' I say.

''oh you wouldn't dare putting me on the spare bed.'' He says laughing. I smile and return to packing.

''can't you do this later? I want to make puzzles with you.'' Ryuuzaki sighs. Ryuuzaki has made sure to take the most impossible puzzles and try to finish them together. The way he wants to do them is actually pretty awesome. He writes in black and I do in blue, when we find out one of us has made a mistake, we take off some piece of clothing. But I think he sometimes makes a mistake on purpose. That and I get tons of kisses during.

''what are you smiling about?'' he suddenly asks me.

''hm? Nothing, just daydreaming.'' I say and go on. When I am finally done packing he grabs me roughly and pulls me next to him. He kisses me as if it has been months since our last one. Gasping for air we roll around, turn places, feel each inch of each other's body while hungering for more. When it seems that I can open he's jeans more easily, there is a knock on the door. Startled we hold still, our breath heavily against each other's skin, hoping on enough time to cede our lust.

''Light-Chan? Ryuuzaki-san? Dinner is ready!'' I hear Sayu. Annoyed I sigh deeply.

''we're coming!'' I yell and look at the beautiful man underneath me. I can't wait till we live alone. We stand up, pull straight our clothing and head down to the kitchen. We both sit down, a horrible tension between me and Ryuuzaki builds up from pent-up lust. It's almost visible that we were hoping on some privacy. I start to eat and make one of his puzzles even though my mind is still focused on his body. He seems to have fatten up since he came here, which may be explained because he eats more healthy ever since he got here. His body sees it as unhealthy. Mom forces him to eat fruit and vegetables. He hates them. Only two days ago he spend 3 hours in the kitchen discussing why he didn't have to eat them and mom kept telling him he could only leave the table when he had finished his plate. Although it was hilarious, it took until 11 pm until he actually ate all of the vegetables and could leave, sometimes I don't like this little fact about him. But still he is amazing, the little idea that he puts his arms around me at night, that is just sweet. This man has taken control over me and my emotions. All I think about, is him.

''I still think vegetables are overrated.'' Ryuuzaki says, looking with a disgusted face at his plate.

''oh shut up and eat it, you still have to help me pack and that is not going to wait until you finally ended your discussion.'' I interrupt him.

''why the hatred Light-kun? Why don't you love me?'' he jokes.

''oh baby, you know I love you.'' I laugh and wink. He sighs deeply and eats what's left on his plate. We clean up and go back upstairs. Again he takes place on my bed. I look around to the boxes full of my stuff. I am actually going to leave.

''what is it?'' he asks me after a while.

''I have the feeling that I am forgetting something.'' I mumble. Tomorrow we leave right after the graduation ceremony, I'll put my stuff in the car in the morning.

''all right, let's see, toothbrush, clothing, laptop…'' He starts naming.

''I have all that.'' I mumble.

''maybe you're forgetting that it's puzzle time.'' He says. I smile and take place next to him. I place my head upon his shoulder and inhale his scent deeply.

''you always smell so sweet.'' I giggle.

''were you just giggling?'' he laughs and looks at me.

''well sir, indeed I was. And let me tell you that I'm going to do that quiet a lot in the future.'' I laugh and kiss him. With a smile he accepts the kiss for a moment but then pushes me back softly.

''kisses are a reward.'' He laughs and gives me one of his puzzles. I sigh, take the puzzle and grab a pen. Most of the time, it's a cryptogram. But I like the Sudoku's more. I fill in all the words and give it back to him.

''wow, all of the words right in one try, that's good for more than just a little kissing.'' He laughs, kisses me and we start to sweetheart each other. I love it when he's in control. He's so gentle. I take my change when I can grab his behind, he tightens his grip around my waistline and moans softly. Since his jeans are a size to big, I can slip my hand inside his boxers. He interrupts our kiss to look at me. A surprised smile brightens up his pale face when I let my fingers slip and press upon his special place. His moan is monotone but deeply and comes from deep inside his belly.

''well that did the trick, didn't it?'' he says whispering. I moan, in response, not able to bring any sense full word out of my throat when his fingers slip inside me, slowly moving, I'm so enjoyed by this feeling that I can't move.

''you know I can now, make you scream loudly, don't you Light-Chan.?'' he teases me.

''yes, I know, but I can too.'' I say and move my finger deep inside him. His low grunt fills the room after which he makes me moan louder. With a great struggle I keep the sounds as soft as possible, so no one will hear us, and no one will interrupt us.

''you're doing great Light-Chan, let's see how long you can keep this up.'' he grins.

''you are the meanest for doing this to me.'' I say but it ends in a loud moan when he puts another finger up there.

''fuck… you're good at this… deeper… yeah like that…'' I keep giving him directions, how to please me, while I slowly do his behind. Suddenly he starts moving around, deeply focused on what he's doing, until I reach my climax. Than he stops and smiles.

''well… what should I do with you now… you do deserve your reward, but I think this is a too good reward.'' He mumbles.

''oh no way, you're not going to turn me on and then leave me, like a lamp!'' I bring in against his argument.

''so… you want to be saved? You can do it yourself.'' He says.

''you're not really doing that to me, are you?'' I ask.

''of course not dear, you deserve better than that. But I'm still deciding, I'd like it to be a great orgasm, but still not too much.'' He mumbles and slowly continues. He's preparing me.

''please, Ryuuzaki, please, I beg you!'' I ask desperate.

''well, tell me what you want.'' He whispers.

''baby please, just keep going on with what you were doing.'' I say, still breathing heavily from arousal.

''oh, sweetheart, are you really that a roust?'' he smiles.

''yeah, I am, and now I'm taking control.'' I say, more horny than ever. I roll us over and kiss him while pulling his pants down.

''I'm not going to beg for sex.'' He says.

''I would never ask you for begging, but do you want to?'' I smile.

''fuck yes I want to.'' He says and bites his lip. I smile, grab a condom and put it on him. His full length goes in deeply and we waist a few moments. My moan is loud and I curse the fact that my parents are home. I want to moan louder. So loudly that he goes deaf. I hear a knock at the door and look at him in panic.

''Light, your dad and I are going to the theater and Sayu is at the neighbors.'' I hear mom say.

''all right mom!'' I yell back, trying to hide our activity. I hear her footsteps go down the stairs and wait till I hear the front door. When I hear the door close, I start to move. Ryuuzaki moans and sits up to kiss me. Suddenly he lifts me up, walks across the room and puts me on the desk. He starts to pump in a great rhythm. I never knew he was this strong.

''deeper! Please, deeper!'' I moan.

''baby, kiss me.'' He says and quits the pounding. We kiss and he restarts his rhythm. Slowly but deeply. He goes faster and then suddenly he hits my prostate.

''yeah! Right there! Right that spot!'' I yell out. Not much later, we both ejaculate vastly at the same time. We go back to the bed and let ourselves fall upon it. Our breaths go heavily, our heartbeat races. I am now sure, I love this man. This beautiful piece of heaven beneath me, I love him.

''that was amazing.'' I sigh, still recovering.

''that's for sure.'' He says, pressing his cold nose into my neck. Then we both fall to sleep. Well deserved, but not for long.

Ryuuzaki pov

The principal is talking to me but my mind is focused on Light. The principal keeps nagging that I am to wear a ceremonial gown but I refuse. Light is wearing it and does not seem to mind. But that is not the only reason that he is stuck in my head. Last night was amazing, until his father came in and freaked. Tonight, I move to Tokyo and sir Yagami has forbidden us to see each other. Stupid thing is, I really thought he didn't mind Light being gay, but as soon as he caught us, he freaked.

''so young man, I want you to go get a gown and put it on.'' De principal says.

''all right, all right, I'm going.'' I sigh and go to the wardrobe where I get one of the robes. Suddenly, Light stands in front of me and helps me getting the ugly dress on.

''I love you, Ryuuzaki.'' He says softly and kisses me.

''I love you too, Light.'' I admit to him and kiss him again. His father has forbidden us to see each other. He rent a room for him in Tokyo and will check on him regularly. I won't be able to see him due to that. So, in fact he has made sure we won't see each other ever again, after today. I hug him tightly and smell his scent. I want to hold him for the entire day.

''Light-Chan? I refuse to let you go, I will fight to keep you by my side.'' I tell him.

''but he'll do anything to keep us apart.'' He sighs.

''he will do anything what is legal, nothing he can do is legal without your consent. So, he can't do anything.'' I tell him.

''you miss one little fact, he will disown me if I stay with you, and you've got to understand, it's a hard choice, I love you, but I can't just let myself be kicked out of the family.'' He says but holds something back.

''what aren't you telling me?'' I ask him, scared for the answer.

''most likely, my father will make me transfer to the university here, or refuse to pay for Rissho-university. So even if I'd choose you, I won't have a chance of being with you. So… he can ruin a lot. I can't afford this school myself.'' He sighs.

''then I pay it for you, he can't hurt you if I pay your school.'' I tell him.

''but then I'll be leaning on you, baby, there is no good way in solving this. I will never see you again, or we get in a fight. I don't want either one of those to happen. I can live with being kicked out of the family, but I can't go on without education.'' He says.

''it doesn't have to be, what if you take a job, you get to cook, and stuff like that, while I pay for school. We both do half the work. You just cut in on the cost as far as you can.'' I say.

''sounds fair, let's see if we can make it work.'' He says with a smile and kisses me. Now we only need a way to leave here, and go to Tokyo.

''we have to go to our spots.'' He says and walks away. I go after him and sit next to him. A girl looks annoyed at us and sits with some others. Ever since I met Light, I've paid more attention to others. People are weird. The principal starts talking about accomplishments. We get called up on stage, so walk up there. I already forgot to listen. Something I accuse him off.

''I'd like to introduce the two smartest students this school has ever known. Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki Rue both got all points on their final exam. They even became friends. These two are the two smartest we have ever known, and we are actually sad to lose them.'' He starts while I look at Light. I start to wonder. If I kiss him right now, his entire family will know, the entire school will know. His father will go mad. And there is a huge change Light will go mad too, since it will cause a huge problem to leave.

''would the two of you like to give a speech?'' the principal says. Suddenly I pay attention again.

''well, in fact I don't know what to say, I never thought I get this good of a grade, also I never thought to leave this town and go to Tokyo to study. And to think, that I am finally refusing to make my father proud. I will leave, together with my boyfriend.'' He says with an amazing smile. He's admitting this to everyone?

''I'll just pass.'' I say softly, not paying attention to the huge crowd. Light takes my hand and kisses me. In front of everyone. We are now one. We are together. No one can stop us.

Light pov

The ceremony just started and the principal has taken the attention. Ryuuzaki and I got our diplomas right away, so now I am sneaking out with Ryuuzaki. When we finally get on the bus, he calls someone. When we get to my parent's home, there is already a truck being loaded in with my stuff.

''really? You already got it this far.'' I ask.

''yeah I called. We can take it there ourselves.'' He says in his sexy, monotone voice.

''L? The truck is loaded, here are the keys.'' A man says and gives him the keys. I look at Ryuuzaki and smile. He's so at ease, even when barefoot. On the buss, he took of the gown and his shoes almost immediately.

''let's go, I want to love you.'' He smiles. I kiss him and we get into the truck.

''all right, let's go!'' he says and starts the truck. The motor makes a noise and starts to hum. Then we ride.

''so… Rue? Your last name is Rue?'' I ask him.

''well, most people just call me L, it's easy and how I used to introduce myself, but since I went to school here, they call me Ryuuzaki Rue. How I was subscribed into the school.'' He tells me. So on, we keep talking. About things we never discussed. Where he lived before, what happened to his parents, what school he came from, everything I ever wondered about. As we again, stop for a red light I kiss him softly. One hour has past, only two more to go and we are home.

''Light, wake up.'' I hear Ryuuzaki say. I open my eyes and see an apartment complex in front of the truck.

''come on, baby, where here.'' He says and steps out of the truck. I jump out and we start taking boxes out of the back. It takes an hour before we finally have all the boxes in side. Ryuuzaki gives the keys to the same man as earlier while I start unpacking the boxes. A lot is already here, a bed, a couch, tables, chairs, food, and his personal stuff. I look around. The walls are white, the floor is made from wood, the kitchen counters are marble and all the standard decoration, like the curtains are off-white.

''baby, are you done? I want to go into town.'' He says. Apparently he was born here and lived here for several years, when his parents died, he moved to the other side of Japan until he was 17, then came back here to go to school. Until it burned down, and he came to my school.

''sure, let's go.'' I say and kiss him. With a smile, we go outside. We walk through the streets.

''this is the park. I used to go here a lot to feed the ducks.'' He says and goes to the small pond. He puts his hand in the water on which little ducklings go to him.

''L? Is that you?'' I hear someone ask. Ryuuzaki stands tall and looks up.

''indeed, I am, nice to see you again Kazumi.'' Ryuuzaki says with a smile to a young man.

''what are you doing here?'' the man asks him.

''I just moved here, Light-Chan, I'd like you to meet my old friend from when I was a boy, this is Kazumi, Kazumi, this is Light.'' Ryuuzaki introduces us.

''nice to meet you, so you're a friend of L?'' he asks.

''well, I'm his roommate.'' I say, insulted that Ryuuzaki doesn't take the opportunity to admit that I am more than just his roommate. Sometimes his so closed down.

''L? I am meeting up with the old gang, want to come along?'' Kazumi asks him, now I'm just his accessory. So I have two options, leave, or accept it.

''Ryuuzaki, I am going home, I have to unpack.'' I say and turn around.

''wait, I want you to meet my old friends, I'm sure you'll like them.'' He says.

''no, maybe another time, they are your friends, not mine, I won't be an accessory.'' I say and look at the streets. I hope I remember the way.

''wait! Light, please wait, you won't be an accessory, you're my boyfriend.'' He says with a boyish smile.

''still, they are your friends, you should be alone and have all the time to talk to them. Call me when you know what time you'll be home.'' I tell him and leave. As I finally found back my way home, I go inside and start to make myself a meal. Until someone knocks at the door. Surprised I open the door and see a young guy standing in front of me. He has dark brown hair, red contact lenses, a emo/gothic style. He's wearing black plateau boots, he has chains everywhere, his hair is messy, everything is messy about him.

''hello, my name is Ryuk, I'm your new neighbor.'' The guy says with a creepy voice.

''my name is Light, please come in.'' I say and step aside. He comes in and smiles.

''thank you, Light-san.'' He says and bows.

''please, take a seat, would you like some tea?'' I ask him.

''yes please.'' He says and takes a seat. I give him a cup of tea and take a seat across from him.

''so, how are the other neighbors?'' I ask him.

''their nice, but I don't talk much to them. I focus on my studies.'' He says. What an odd person.

''so, I take it, you live here with a friend.'' He says, looking around at all the stuff.

''yeah, I do. He's out, meeting his old friends. Knowing him, he'll be here in an hour or so.'' I say.

''I see, can I help you with something?'' he asks me suddenly. What does he mean? Boiling water isn't that hard.

''no, it's alright.'' I tell him and give him a cup of tea. He drinks the tea fast and then puts the cup down.

''well, I have to go, I have some essays to write before tomorrow.'' He says and leaves without waiting for a response. I ignore his strange behavior and restart making my meal. The door opens and Ryuuzaki comes in with a couple of guys, included Kazumi.

''so you are the famous Light Yagami we've been hearing about.'' One of the 2 strangers says.

''yes, that's me.'' I smile.

''Light, this is Yuki, and this is Masami.'' Ryuuzaki says and kisses me.

''nice to meet you, I thought you'd go to some café.'' I say.

''yeah, Kazumi changed our mind.'' He says and opens the fridge.

''oh, I already met one of our neighbors.'' I say to him.

''really? Did he tell you the ghost story?'' Ryuuzaki says laughing.

''what ghost story?'' I ask, wondering how he already knows it.

''oh, yeah, there is this story about a guy, he would welcome you here and tell you he is a neighbor, but he actually lived here like a hundred years ago in the empty sealed apartment upstairs. Legend has it, if you let him in your home and offer him something to drink, you'll see him again. If you just leave him outside, you'll never see him again.'' Yuki tells us laughing.

''let me guess, he's this strange guy, who leaves as soon as you tell him you're not interested in something he offers?'' Ryuuzaki says laughing. Clearly, not knowing the entire story.

''following the legend yes, they say he has this emo/gothic look and is handsome.'' Kazumi laughs.

''and he's name is Ryuk, as they say.'' Masami laughs.

''really? So they tell this ghost story about someone who lives here?'' I ask.

''wait what?'' Ryuuzaki says, now serious.

''there was this dude just here, named Ryuk, emo/gothic styled, I let him in, we drank some tea, he offered to help me with something but I told him I'd do it myself. Then he had to leave all of a sudden, telling something about he needs to write essays.''

''dude, you just met a ghost!'' Yuki says enthusiast.

''ghost don't exist.'' I tell him and put my food on a plate.

''or you're just naïve.'' He says.

''Ryuuzaki please make them stop.'' I say.

''yeah, he's right, and he can let me suffer. So quit it.'' Ryuuzaki says, again laughing.

''so, why does he call you Ryuuzaki?'' I hear Yuki ask.

''I was called Ryuuzaki Rue in his high school. That's how they called me when I met him, and I like it how he says it.'' Ryuuzaki explains with a smile.

''seriously, they called you by your real name? No one ever does that.''

''so, why L? why not R?'' I ask.

''there where 26 students in our school, we were four of them. So, we were called by the letters of the alphabet, to stay anonymous, it was your own choice if someone came to know your name, or how we did it, we became friends, but stayed with the letter. Or at least until one of us found out the real name.'' Ryuuzaki explains.

''and on which grounds are you given your letter?'' I ask.

''on the count you're subscribed into the school, me, Yuki and Masami changed back to our real names fast, but L, he liked the anonymous feel, so we kept calling him L.'' Kazumi says.

''he found out and you three didn't, is that what you're saying?'' I ask directly.

''he's way smarter then he looks.'' Ryuuzaki laughs.

''are you saying I look dumb?'' I ask him.

''no, I am saying you are smart.'' He says.

''I'm going to eat, then I'm going for a run.'' I say and again start eating. When I empty my plate, I go into our bedroom and change.

''where are you going?'' he asks me, slightly panicked.

''just for a run in the park, I'll be back in an hour and have my phone with me.'' I tell him, kiss him and leave. As soon as I leave the building, I start running. I run through the park, go right when I leave the park, then I again, go right at some small coffee shop, run over a bridge, when I want to go right again, I change my mind and take the next alee. When I leave it, I am in front of my building. I look at the clock and see I've ran for an hour and a half. I go to the apartment and I get a welcome home by Ryuuzaki who is freaking out.

''why are you freaking?'' I ask him.

''you were gone longer than you said you would be, the people who are to be assaulted are most likely runners. There was a high percent chance that you could lie in some alee dying.'' He says. I know how he freaks out, but he seems awfully at ease for someone who is in panic. Besides that, he panics a lot lately.

''baby, I'm alright, you know that, now relax, I'm going to take a shower, and then we are going to make a puzzle together.'' I tell him on which he nods.

''L, I've never seen you so panicked.'' I hear one of the tree guys say when I am in our bedroom.

''I just like him, a lot, when I'm with him, or think about him, all the logic and numbers are gone, I just see him, and it's amazing, but when he's gone I freak, scared that I'll never see him again.'' I hear Ryuuzaki.

''since when are you so scared?'' I hear.

''I don't know, I just like him too much to miss him for longer than an hour.'' I hear Ryuuzaki.

''so you love him?''

''there is a 84.6% chance I love him, yes.'' Ryuuzaki says.

''84.6%? that's rather specific.'' I hear someone else.

''it hasn't been long enough to say it's a hundred percent. Even though I love to say to him that I do love him. A lot.'' I hear Ryuuzaki. I ignore his strange logic and go into the shower. When I get out, I dry myself off and put on my pajamas. When I walk back into the living room, Ryuuzaki kisses me.

''he became scared that you drowned in the bathtub.'' Kazumi says laughing.

''you know that can't happen.'' I say to Ryuuzaki.

''it can happen, maybe it won't, but it's most certainly possible.'' Ryuuzaki defenses himself.

''maybe you should get yourself checked for insanity.'' I joke and kiss him.

''ahw baby, you know I love you. I just panic a lot.'' He says sweetly.

''yes, but I don't see why you panic so much that you can't think straight. Why don't you come with me, next time?'' I ask him and sit on the sofa. The three friends say goodbye and leave, after that, Ryuuzaki takes place next to me.

''do you really think that I'm overreacting?'' he asks.

''a little, I was only gone, half an hour longer than I said I would.'' I tell him and take one of the puzzles he has lined up.

''I'm for 73% demotivated to make puzzles.'' He says and puts the rest on the table.

''how come?'' I ask, put the puzzle down and climb upon his lap.

''I just want to kiss and hug you.'' He says and puts his arms around me. I smile and kiss him.

''why only 73%? Why not more?'' I ask him and kiss him again.

''I also like puzzles a lot.'' He smiles. I kiss him softly and smile.

''you know why you're acting this way?'' I say, hearing my cellphone buzz again. It's been going off non-stop since we left.

''no, tell me.'' He says.

''you love me, but you won't admit it because you are scared that you will be acting like this until you don't love me anymore, or until one of us dies.'' I tell him.

''where do you get this logic from?'' he asks.

''human behavior, don't worry, people usually go back to normal in a month, maybe 3 months.'' I tell him. I never thought he'd be like this. But the fact that this is love, that makes me happy.


End file.
